Naruto: The New Sannin
by JK10
Summary: Orochimaru left Konoha but the power that came with the Title Sannin is still in Konoha. Naruto the host of Kyuubi found a cave with a legendary summon. Now the power that came with the title has gotten into the hands of Naruto. Full sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: the New Sannin

A/N: Now I know you guys are wondering why am I writing another story. Well It's because I get stories in my head. If I don't start writing I will lose my head because it will keep coming so here it is Naruto the Sannin. The next biggest thing about this is the word _Sannin._ Lets break down the word. San means three in Japanese and nin means ninja. So Sannin means 3 ninja. I do not understand how there be 4 Sannins. Like Naruto the 4 the Sannin. So how can there be four three ninjas? Exactly it doesn't make sense...Well not to me anyway. So I made it so that Hanzo who gave them that title gave them an ability also. The power only works if they are together. Orochi left but the power stayed. It chooses its new master but to unlock it he has to get a summon. So a young Naruto (with the Kyuubi's power) finds the dragon summon. He was chosen to be trained by the dragons. When he faces the Demon of the Mist his powers unlock. The power is a weapon or an ability. It will be able to telepathically talk to Naruto and teach him different abilities. Naruto will be powerful but not godlike. He will get different summons use them. Naruto will be intelligent and observant and will be blunt as club. He will be honest and if he sees something he will say it. I need someone to cowrite this and a Beta so hit me up if you are interested by this.

J'Ream


	2. Ch 0 part 1 the Start of the Sannin

A/N: Wow 3 reviews on just the Bleacher, geetac , and narutoshamanking for the reviews it makes me to right more. Those who have favorited this story means a lot. Also if you haven't read Bleacher's review on the Phoneix Sannin you should check out that story. With this story I'm going to try to make it 3000 words for some reason I can't pass the 3000 mark. So if you can help me with what i could work on other than spelling (I know that but i keep forgetting to spell check) tell me by either review or message me. Do not be afraid to. Give a 'Bad review' because it ultimately helps me. But don't go off on the story saying the concept is bad or That this never happened or something. That will ultimately make me go off becausue ummm I think this site is called FAN FICTION. If you don't like it then read the original.

Now onto the manga. Chapter was pretty good. Ok I lied. I love this chapter Naruto finally accepts his destiny. A chibi Nine tailed fox was funny and lets go meet octopus was funny as hell. I want to know whats in the box that spooked Madara. He not the easiest person to freak out.

Now onto the story, Naruto will be seen in either late this chapter or next Chapter. This chapter is about how the powers came and how Orochimaru lost it. By the Way if you want to co-write or Beta message me.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING A FAN FIC ABOUT IT.**

39 Years ago a Ninja war of epic proportions broke out. Former allies became enemies, former enemies became allies even if it was temporary. The 6 main villages were at war but the sad thing is no one knows how it started. The Villages were Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) , Iwagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Stones), Kumogakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Cloud), Kirigakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist), Sunagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) and Amegakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Rain). The war was Konoha, Kiri and Suna went up against Iwa, Kumo and Ame.

These wars made heroes. For example, Konoha had Minato the Yellow Flash, Sakumo Hatake the White Fang, and Sarutobi 'The God of Shinobi'. Kiri had 7 Swordsman of the Mist. Ame had Hanzo the Salamander. Iwa had Ōnoki of Both Scales. Kumo had Z the Zordsman. Suna had Sasori of the Red Scorpion as their hero. But the most important heroes were the Three0 Sannin.

The Sannin were 3 ninjas trained by the 'God of Shinobi' Hiruzen Sarutobi. The three consisted of the 'Rookie of the Year" "Kunoichi of the Year" and "the Dobe or Deadlast". This case it was Orochimaru the Rookie of the Year, Tsunade Senju the Kunoichi of the Year and Jiraiya was of course "the Dead Last or Dobe" of their class and generation.

Jiraiya had a crush on Tsunade that only grew in to a love that was taboo to him. He used to tease her about how small her chest was. And of course he was sent flying. "She like the girls in her generation was infatuated with Orochimaru . He had the skills and the talent and a tragic past to go with it. He was the boy of their dreams. Jiraiya on the other hand was a pervert, dead last, dobe, no talent, guts but that didn't do anything for the girols until they got older, He was loyal to a T but no one honored it...yet.

He never did anything right. Orochimaru was the genius and Tsunade was the princess of Konoha he was the loser. They were supposed to lift a boulder using there chakra. Orochimaru was able to do it. Tsunade was able to do it effortlessly. Jiraiya was unfortunately unable to do it.

Orochimaru was not really giving a damn. He was thinking about how to not die and become an immortal. Sarutobi shook his head and was disappointed at Jiraiya. He thought that this generation, no his group or team would be powerful but Jiraiya looked like the odd ball out. was laughing her ass off. She thought it was the most hillarious thing. _'he actually thinks he could get me. I'm the princess of Konoha and he can't even lift a boulder with his chakra. What loser!' She thought. _What she didn't realize was she said that out loud. Jiraiya was shocked and depressed at the revelation. He hung his head down in shame. This is the last time Jiraiya will show his true self for a very long time.

As time went on Orochimaru and Tsunade were seemingly passing Jiraiya. They both had summoning contracts. Orochimaru had the Summoning Scroll of the Snakes that he got behind his parents' grave. Tsunade had the Summoning Scroll of the Slugs that she recieved from her grandparents as a birthday gift. Jiraiya on the other hand recieved nothing. His parents were killed, his family was wiped out by Kumo because of their migration to Konoha. He was all by himself. No one knew his struggle and his teammates didn't care one bit. But he didn't care though one day they will see him as a real ninja. In secret he trained night until dawn then dawn until night. He lost his goofy mask of happiness to train.

Then came the day that he did it. He did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. His hands started to glow that light blue and kanji was written all over the training ground. Sarutobi who was taking a stroll saw this and ran to get him. But he was too late. Jiraiya like a shadow clone poofed out of this dimension. After that no one heard from him for the next year.

While he disappeared, one person actually missed him a lot. Tsunade Senju was this particular person. She in the beginning was squealing and was so happy. She believed now she had a chance to be with _Orochi-kun. _She went up to Orochi and asked him out in a seductive way. Lets just say was cursed out so bad that she was left there with tears in her eyes.

She went to her grandfather Harashima Senju for advice. She was crying in his chest and he consoled her. Then asked her a question that rocked her foundation. He asked her "Why would you go after someone who never loved you but disreguard the one who always complimented you, the one who adored you and pratically worship the ground you walked and you plummeted him to the ground. Hell you even laughed at him when he couldn't do something right. Did you know every night he trained till he had enough life to live. I watched him work out and shook my head.

He was one of the best hard workers i have ever seen. But for you, He was just the Dobe, dead last, and a loser. Now he's gone to Kami knows where and his mask is gone with him. You broke him. So be gleeful and happy that the dead last, loser, dobe is gone but maybe you will realize that he was more important than you know."

Tsunade was shocked by this revelation. Was everyone against her for what she did? She was only happy that the dead last would stop aggrivating her about dates and everything. Is that not some to be happy about? Yet why did she feel everytime she heard his name a little piece of her was dying inside.

Meanwhile Jiraiya landed into Mt. Myōbokuzan . He looked around to see green light green swamps everywhere. That is where he met Gamabunta. Gamabunta was at least 7 stories tall. He was a rusty red and brown with a deep scar going across his eye; his left eye. He had a dark blue vest with a Kanji sign. The Kanji symbol stood for Toad Boss. He had a gruffy voice that scared Jiraiya so much it his body frozed up.** "Human why are you here"** The huge Toad asked in a grumpy tone.

Jiraiya was in too much shock to answer. First he transported to a new swamp land. Then sees a toad who was bigger than anything he has ever seen. The final thing was that it could talk. He did what anyone would do in this situation. He fainted. Gamabunta just shook his massive head and lifted Jiraiya and brought him to his home.

About an hour later Jiraiya woke up. He searched around his surroundings with a kunai with the loop towards him as he was taught to do if he was ever was in a unfamiliar place. He searched furiously until he heard a deep gruffy voice called out to him. **"Oi! Human what are you doing? Put that knife reject away before you put someone's eye out better yet its most likely your eye." **

Jiraiya's eye twitched as he was being insulted by ginormous toad. Jiraiya who had enough common sense put his kunai away against a toad whose Kodaichi was at least tentimes his size and that was just the hilt. **"Oi Gaki its time to go to the council to see what the hell is going on."**

Ch 0 pt. 1 is done. We will see Naruto at the end of the next chapter. This is the saga of how they got their powers. The Next Saga starts at Wave. Review Ja Ne


	3. AN

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


	4. Chapter 4

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


End file.
